Risk
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: AU Takes place in Extreme Risk. B'Elanna has a confession to make to her Captain. Warning: Slash.


**This is my first ST: Voyager fanfic and my first fic after almost a year. I really hope you enjoy it.**

"Now I know there's something wrong." Voyager's Captain Kathryn Janeway said, staring at B'Elanna Torres a moment, searching her eyes, before turning away, moving to exit Sickbay.

B'Elanna stared after Janeway with a somewhat defeated sigh. There was something wrong and right now, she really wanted to just blurt it out that she had developed feelings for her Captain, who was untouchable in just about every single way.

She decided that it was time to just confess, no matter what happened.

Once she was cleared to retire to her quarters, on the Doctor's orders, the engineer made her way to deck one. She entered the bridge, walking to the Ready Room. She pressed the door chime, taking a deep breath.

"Come." Kathryn called, watching as the doors opened to reveal B'Elanna, watching her walk in, slightly surprised to see her out of sickbay so soon. "Shouldn't you be in sickbay, Lieutenant?"

"The Doctor released me to my quarters." She grew quiet a moment, coming to stand in front of Janeway's desk. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Mind if I?" She questioned, motioning to the seat.

The Captain eyed her a moment before nodding. She watched B'Elanna sit down and waited for her to begin speaking but quickly noticed she was staring at the floor, looking rather nervous. "B'Elanna, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, B'Elanna shifted nervously in her chair. "Captain, this is hard for me to say. I don't even know if it's a good idea but I can't keep this to myself anymore. It's tearing me up." She said, letting her gaze wonder to look out the view port. She noticed Janeway get up and swallowed hard as she came around to lean on the desk in front of her.

"Well, what is it, Lt.?" Janeway questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

B'Elanna stood up, letting her gaze meet the blue orbs before her. She looked down. "I've fallen in love with…" She grew quiet moment, lifting only her eyes up to look at Janeway. "You. I know it's wrong because you're my Commanding Officer but I can't help it. I'm crazy about you, Kathryn."

Kathryn was silent, her gaze focused on B'Elanna rather intently at the confession, shock written all over her face. This was defiantly something she hadn't expected knew how to respond to. Kathryn had grown to like B'Elanna over the years. However, being the Captain, she had trained herself to ignore any feelings on a romantic level.

Noticing the silence, B'Elanna started to back away from the Captain almost certain this was going to end badly. "I probably should get to my quarters." She said, turning around, hoping to make a run for it.

She reached out and grabbed B'Elanna's hand, swallowing hard at the contact, feeling her heart rate quicken a tad. "Wait… don't leave." She whispered, moving off her desk only to come to stand in front of her. "When did you start to feeling this way?"

B'Elanna looked down at their hands then back up at the Captain, shrugging. "For a while now. I've tried everything to get rid of these feelings for you but I can't get over them." She grew quiet a moment. She was almost wishing that she hadn't said anything. Admitting such personal feelings was defiantly not her forte.

"Anyways, I know you probably don't share my feelings but I had to tell you." She added rather quickly. "You can forget I told you."

Kathryn raised her brow. "I can't exactly do that, B'Elanna." She said, attempting to find some words to convey what she was feeling. Instead, she reached up to cup B'Elanna's cheek before leaning upward to press a soft kiss to her lips.

B'Elanna was caught off guard by the kiss but welcomed it, wrapping her arms around Kathryn. She had expected to be thrown out of the Ready Room or even put in the brig. Slowly, the engineer pulled back to look at Kathryn. "What happens now?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, I was thinking we start with dinner. Tonight in my quarters at 19:00 hours." Kathryn replied with her usual crooked grin.

"Sounds good." B'Elanna whispered, pressing another kiss to her Captain's lips before moving to exit the Ready Room. She was buzzing with happiness and excitement that she couldn't help but notice Chakotay's look. Saying nothing, she made her way to her quarters; unable to believe the risk she had just taken. It was much better then risking her life on the Holodeck.

-Fin


End file.
